WTR Burning Route
Strategy The Racing WTR's burning route is quite straight forward but still fairly difficult. From your starting position on the freeway, head into oncoming traffic to earn boost, and don't stop boosting for the whole route. Take the freeway entrances and exits to save some time, and be sure to stay in the oncoming lane. When you get to the next set of tollbooths do not enter the tunnel as it is hard to get out of and as you only have one minute to complete the burning route. You cannot crash and expect to win. Instead of going in the tunnel, take the shortcut to the right onto Webster Avenue. Resist the urge to jump on the median as the WTR will most likely lose control on the landing. Keep going straight in oncoming traffic and be aware of the exits onto the highway below. Going down often means you won't come up in time and will go right below the Wildcats Stadium, which is the finish line. If you follow this route you should be able to complete this burning route quite easily and earn yourself the unique PCPD high pursuit vehicle, the Krieger PCPD Special. Alternate Routes The route above works well but getting to the shortcut to the right of the tunnel requires going through the second or third toll booth from the right and then taking a sharp left at the top of the hill to make the turn onto the oncoming lane of Webster Avenue. *'Preferred Easier Route' :An easier route is to stay to the left as you approach the toll plaza, go through the first or second oncoming toll lane from the center and then enter the oncoming tunnel and take the first oncoming upramp on the left and then a brief right at the top of the ramp into the oncoming lane of Webster Avenue. Even with a brief letup on the boost to ensure you don't wreck at the tunnel, the route can be finished in 56.65 seconds. *'Easiest' (but slower) Alternate Route :An even easier variation is to take the Super Jump at the start of the route but instead of jumping into oncoming traffic, jump into the same direction you are heading. This will cost you a few seconds but you gain boost for near-misses as well, so you should still be able to complete the route. *'Fastest Alternate Route' :The fastest route is likely to take the jump into oncoming traffic and stay in the oncoming lane, through the oncoming toll booth, into the oncoming tunnel and out the oncoming lane on Webster. This requires a lot of skill and luck to complete without crashing. *'Risky Route' :Instead of heading along the freeway, you can turn around, go on oncoming and exit to Hubbard Street, turn to Hamilton Street and turn into 1st Street, take the Super Jump and you should reach there about 50 seconds. Also note that traffic will also come from all sides. Video See Also *Krieger Racing WTR *Krieger PCPD Special *Burning Route Category:Burning Routes